Legend of Final Fantasy IX
by Venier929
Summary: What happens when four teenagers are dragged into a universe of a couple of games by their main characters, both good and bad? what happens when the dimensions between the two worlds split to make a new one, and they all become locked in a battle? Will they stop and join forces against the TRUE evil? R&R, and enjoy! LoZSS&FFIX Ref. to other games in series.


**Prologue**

"So," I said, jumping down on a chair, "what's going on guys?" I brushed a few locks of my long silvery hair out of my eyes, I still had to get used to having silver instead of brown, I quite like the colour, but it still took a bit of getting used to.

"Nothing really, same old, just relaxing, playing games." John said, throwing the controller to my sister, Ashelia, who caught it swiftly with one hand before playing straight away, she twirled her head a bit, throwing her own long silver hair out of her face, and her eyes mirrored mine; red and kind. We were unlike everyone else.

Our eyes had slits, like a snake, we had angelic shaped wings with golden feathers, the spines were black and we had red trims inside it, we also had a long yellow-ish brown tail, it kind of resembles a monkey's tail, we were also quite tall, me, at twelve and my sister at fourteen, I'm seven foot six and she's seven foot three, we were quite tall, we TOWERED over our friends, we could also link our minds together, like speak to each other telepathically, we also had strange powers such as telekinesis, we had enhanced senses, our ears were adapted to hear a few hundred miles away, our eyes could see as equally far, and our noses can pick up scents only from a few metres, we were born with super strength and super speed, and a high pain threshold, few saw us as freaks, but many saw us as amazing, and almost god-like,

"Here, Venier, catch," Ashelia said, drawing me out of my thoughts, I looked over and snatched the controller from the air,

"He is so much like you, Ashe," Alex commented as I played skilfully, almost fluently, I was watching my character, running around in his small green tunic as I was swinging his sword like a master, blocking and stabbing the enemies, and that is when hell started, a loud, yet high-pitched voice echoed through the surround system audio player that we had

"Hey! Listen!"

"Shut. Up. NAVI!" we all called in unison, covering our ears, I quickly pressed up on the D-pad, and listened to what the dumb little fairy had to say, I read the message on the screen before everyone else,

_Stalfos: These skeletal creatures are master swordsmen that died by getting lost in the lost woods, you have to be careful to strike at them when they have their shields down, strike at their spine, the most fragile part of their bodies_

"Yeah… we… kinda already knew that you stupid fairy! It's not like we haven't fought- oh I don't know- five of them already!" I said in a bored tone.

"Venier, calm down and play the game." Alex said,

"Master swordsmen my arse, _I'LL _show them 'Master Swordsman'" I commented, I hefted the controller in the palm of my hand and cleared my mind in less than a second, two Stalfos were advancing towards me, with a menacing look in their dead, glowing eyes, I just chuckled to myself as I channelled myself into Link, (yes, this is Legend of Zelda if you didn't already know.) and struck out, I jumped over the skeleton and sliced across the back of it's spine a few times and it dropped down as dead as… a skeleton of an undead army can be… anyway I just looked around and heard the deep maniacal laughing of another Stalfos behind me, I heard the sword swing and I jumped, I landed on the blade and cut it's head off, by time it fond the head to put it on, it lowered it's guard - the one mistake a TRUE master swordsman would NEVER make- and allowed me to cut the spine in half, too easy. I channelled myself back to the real me and handed the controller to Alex, they all looked at me stunned, they obviously didn't expect me to do channel myself, I looked as I handed the controller back "what?" I asked

"You… weren't even moving, Link was moving on his own." Ashe said, stunned, I managed to do that?

"Ah shit!" Alex shouted, an electrical spark appeared and shocked us all, I lasted long enough to watch everyone fall unconscious, Ashe looked at me as we fell asleep,

"Ven…" she said quietly as she slumped down in the seat, I saw two people walk into the room from the screen, one had a tail and blonde hair, the other had blonde hair and was wearing a green tunic.

"Ashe…"


End file.
